1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a space adjustment mechanism for a chair, especially to a mechanism capable of changing the position of the backrest for accommodating the children of different growing stages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Children's body is changing day by day in their growing stages. If a child's body is too small to sit in a larger chair, the child's back can not touch with the backrest to get sufficient support; oppositely, if a child's body is too big to sit in a smaller chair, the thigh of the child can not get full support by the seat, unless the seatback is capable of moving backward.
It is a long desire to improve the function as well as provide a new structure of a chair for children thereby accommodating the growing children occupant in a comfortable way.